Revolving Doors
by Texas Variety Katie-Bug
Summary: "I guess, ever since I became Ladybug I've gotten used to pushing people away." "Well, lucky for you, I'm an idiot who confuses push with pull." She was finally looking at him, the tears starting to disappear. "Don't even get me started on revolving doors. Those are a nightmare." Reveal Fic. One-Shot.


"So, this is it?" On the Eiffel Tower the two looked at one another, taking deep breaths, trying to steel their nerves before changing everything. "We're really going to do this?" Nothing would ever be the same after this. The masks would come off and the person standing on the other side would no longer be a stranger. Their best friend would suddenly have a name, a life, a backstory. They wouldn't just be some hero, placed on that same lofty pedestal the rest of Paris put them on. They would be human. "You'll still be my best friend, right? After all this? Nothing will change?" Ladybug knew that it was impossible for everything to remain as it was after this, but she said the words anyway, hoping they would reign true.

"Yeah. Nothing will change. You'll still be my best friend." He knew he was lying as well. If it were that easy then they would have revealed their identities to one another years ago.

"Tikki-"

"Plagg-"

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

Pink and green light swirled around them and their transformations dropped, but neither looked at each other, both looking at the feet of the other person. "You wear converse? Orange ones?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, a hint of a smile playing through the breathlessness. "It's not too late. We can put the masks back on and pretend this whole thing ever happened." He didn't want that. He wanted to take his lady in his arms and whisper her name. He wanted to take her on dates, stroll down the streets, hand in hand. He wanted to place a lock on a bridge with their names engraved on it. He wanted to declare to the world that the woman standing two feet away from him, staring at his shoes, was the only one for him.

"No," she took a deep breath and he could hear her count backwards from ten, calming herself. "No, it's alright. We made it this far. I just," she turned her attention to her own shoes, "it's you. You're right in front of me, without the mask."

He licked his lips and let out a small laugh. "Remember when we got trapped in the whipped cream? Dark Owl? It was just like this."

"It was nothing like this. I didn't know your shoes were orange. My eyes were closed. So were yours." She took one last deep breath. "On the count of three, okay? One," her hand were shaking. Why was she so nervous? This was Chat. He would love her no matter what, wouldn't he? "Two," she felt something warm on her hand. It was Chat's hand. It was warm. Calming. It was rubbing small circles on the back of her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Th-" her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't say it.

"Three," but Chat would always come to her rescue, whether it be an akuma or counting to three.

She looked up at him, gazing into his green eyes. She saw pure joy in his eyes. There was confusion too, but mostly delight. "Marinette?"

She didn't mean to start crying. She tried to fight the stinging in her eyes, but it was in vain. "Adrien?"

"It's you, M'Lady. Princess. Marinette." The name had never sounded more beautiful. "Marinette. Marinette!" He was laughing now. "How did I not see it? It's so obvious. Ladybug could have only been you." He reached a hand to her cheek, ready to brush the tears away. He wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears, or if she was just crying because she didn't know what else to do. He was laughing like a maniac and she was crying. They were quite the pair. The moment his hand touched her cheek though, she recoiled, taking a step backwards, away from him. "What's wrong?"

"I- I'm sorry, Adrien. I just- It's you." She let out a breath. "I've been in love with you for years."

"You've been in love with me?" His Lady was in love with him? Marinette was in love with him? Is that why Ladybug refused all his advances? Because she was in love with his other self? How ironic. They'd been pushing one another away.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can do this." Was that fear in her eyes? It was startling. He had never seen her look this disheartened. She was the stronger one. She was the hero. She was the leader who could handle anything. "I guess, ever since I became Ladybug I've gotten used to pushing people away."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm an idiot who confuses push with pull." She was finally looking at him, the tears starting to disappear. "Don't even get me started on revolving doors. Those are a nightmare." She finally let out a laugh, and that was enough for him. "When did you fall in love with me?"

He was curious. He wanted to know who fell in love with the other first. "The umbrella," she said. "You gave me that umbrella after I was horrible to you on your first day of school. You said you wanted a friend and I guess my heart just wanted to give you more." So he fell in love with her first. He didn't mean to be smug, but he was. "When did you fall in love with me?"

"Remember when Ivan was akumatized? You went up and faced Hawkmoth, told him we would always be there to protect Paris. You were strong, and brave, and I knew I was in love with you at that moment." He chuckled. "How could I not be?"

"So you love Ladybug?"

"I love her too, but that day I told myself that I was in love with whoever was behind the mask. Ladybug would be nothing without you. I was just too stupid to realize that the girl behind the mask sat right behind me."

"I guess we're both just a couple of idiots." She realized he was still holding her hand. Adrien was holding her hand. "Wanna hear a secret?" She gave him a mischievous look and tightened her grip on his hand. "I hate revolving doors too."

It seemed like everyone in Paris could hear Chat's laugh.


End file.
